In one three-dimensional (3D) solution for adjusting disparity in an image, a slider on a handheld game device is used to directly change the 3D disparity of the images on the liquid crystal display (LCD). This solution does not require glasses as the device may use parallax barrier technology. While this technology may work well in a small form factor with close viewing distances, it does not scale well to larger screen like televisions with longer viewing distances.
Another solution, usable on a game platform, allows the user to change the 3D disparity to best fit the user's preference. Since the game graphics are generated on the platform as game play occurs, it is possible to change the 3D disparities without transmitting any metadata from an external source. This is an advantage that 3D generated content has when it is rendered directly by the game platform. However, this is not the case with movies and television content as that content is rendered and encoded before it reaches its intended viewing platform.